Prank Gone Wrong
by DrumlineShawty
Summary: It was an accident... If they had known this would happen, they would never have played the prank. It was supposed to be harmless, no one was supposed to die! Oneshot, T for character death. My take on Poindexter's death.


**A/N: Eh, I randomly looked up Poindexter and became interested in him. This is my take on how he might have died :)**

**Disclaimer: Sydney Poindexter and Danny Phantom as a whole belongs to Butch Hartman. I profit nothing from this :)**

_**Summary: It was an accident... If they had known this would happen, they would never have played the prank. It was supposed to be harmless, no one was supposed to die!**_

**-Start-**

Sydney Poindexter was no idiot. He was rather oblivious and jumped to conclusions, sure, but he wasn't a nerd for nothing.

Every day was a new prank. Every day he was being stuffed into his locker, no way to get out until a teacher came by. Every year more jocks and even other nerds bullying him in order to graduate...

For the remainder of his afterlife, he could never understand how he never saw the prank coming.

The most popular jock in the school... Poindexter had no doubt it was all his idea. They had perfected this prank, and they spread it all around the entire school so he wouldn't have a clue.

In the weeks proceeding the prank, everyone had begun being nice to him. When he tripped, people helped him up... people complimented him, girls flirted with him, the jocks invited him to hang out...

Looking back, Poindexter couldn't help but scold himself for believing the bullies actually wanted to be friends.

The jocks had started meeting him at his house on the way to school in the morning. They convinced him to ask a girl named Bec, who Poindexter had liked for a year or so, to the dance... and she had said yes.

The dance. How he hated thinking about that dance, where everything went all wrong.

None of them knew him at all, and yet he still trusted them. That was where he made his mistake.

His fatal mistake.

It happened at the dance, around midnight in February. It was the Valentine's dance, after all. So he and the blonde-haired beauty, Bec, went to the dance, and she convinced him to come down to the lake, which was away from the school. Poindexter never understood why he agreed...

When they got there, she ran ahead, calling him to follow. He did, running in order to keep her sapphire dress in sight.

They went into the woods and cam out at a clearing, where there was a wooden mass on the edge of the land with sturdy boards reaching far over the deep lake water, stabilized with metal poles beneath. Bec quickly began climbing the ladder to the top.

Being the polite boy he was, Poindexter waited until she was at the top to climb up as well. He looked around, amazed at the view. He looked at Bec, who was on the divingboard-like wood part. She gestured for him to come over.

"Might it break?" he asked, and Bec laughed.

"No, it's been tested and deemed safe," she answered, pulling out a camera. "But if you're afraid our combined weight will make it break, I'll stand where you're standing while you stand here. I want to take a picture of you outlined by the moonlight."

Poindexter thought for a few moments as Bec came back to the main structure. Then, when she was on secure ground, he walked over to the edge and looked over.

It was a long way down, he realized. Well, if it did break, he had the comfort of knowing he could swim... even if not very well.

"Hey, Bec, how high are we from the water?" He turned around, but was met with the faces of three jocks instead of the blonde-haired beauty.

"Have a nice swim, Poindexter!" the lead jock laughed, knocking the steel holding the boards securely out of the way.

And suddenly Poindexter was falling... he wasn't aware he was screaming until he hit the water, and said murky lake water rushed into his mouth.

A jet of pain went through his body as he hit, his backside going numb. Then something else hit him...

The boards. They hit him hard in the head, so he was a little jumbled... but it didn't take him too long to realize the boards still had heavy metal on them, and were weighing him down.

He had no breath since he'd been screaming and let it all out, so he quickly felt his lungs constricting from the lack of oxygen.

As if on reflex, he tried to take a breath and only got a lungful of water.

After another few moments, hands were pulling at the heavy boards, and he could hear muffled shouting.. but it was fading...

By the time the bullies had dragged him out of the water, Sydney Poindexter was dead.

**-The End-**

**I might do a version from the bullies' point of view. I dunno.**

**So anyway, I personally think that Poindexter was killed because of a prank gone wrong from bullies, which is why he hates bullies more than death.**

**I would have written Poindexter's reaction to realizing he's dead, but it's nearly midnight and I have band camp :)**


End file.
